Something About Us
by Laury Mikkely
Summary: El Regalo atrasado de Cumpleaños de mi Primo .:Mikael Mudou:. [Michael X Max] (Tuve algunos problemas para subir esta cosa) Feliz cumpleaños no. ¡18!


Hola a Todos! Soy Setsuna Mudou mejor conocida como Roshiel, la prima de Mikael Mudou "Pyro" y este es el Primer y Único Fic que haré, en realidad no soy nada buena en esto, así es que no pienso aburrirlos con algo mas.  
  
Algo paso y este fic no se subio Bien bueno si, solo que no en la pagina principal. Bueno ahora ver que pasa  
  
Este es un Michael/ Max; mi pareja Yaoi preferida, que por cierto yo fui quien le pego la manía por estos dos a Mikael, si tienen a alguien a quien culpar, cúlpenme a mi. Y el me pego el Robert/ Lee. Los dos estamos Igual de Locos ja, ja, ja ,ja.  
  
Advertencia: este es un Fic Yaoi y Lemon léanlo bajo su propio riesgo  
  
Sin mas que agregar solo: "PRIMO, ESTE FIC ES TU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS!; ERES UN AÑO MAS VIEJO! JA, JA, JA, JA."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Something About Us  
  
By: Setsuna Mudou  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pov Max  
  
He Regresado a Estados unidos, mi madre me llamo para que me incorporara al entrenamiento de los All Starz, Realmente estoy muy ansioso por volver a Todos, a ti, a Emily, Eddie, Steven y sobre todo a Michael...  
  
Llegue al Laboratorio y aquella pelirroja me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una gran sonrisa, los demás solo decían frases como "Bienvenido" "¿Cómo estuvo el Viaje?" etc. El Pelirrojo se acerco a mi y puso su mano en un cabeza en gesto de saludo y me dijo "Estaba ansioso por verte de nuevo renacuajo" le lancé una mirada de inconformidad por aquel comentario y este solo me sonrió.  
  
[Insertar Música]  
  
Han pasado algunos días y me acostumbro al ritmo de trabajo que llevan aquí, es muy estresante pero lo soportare, Michael me invito a ver una película y comer una Pizza al Barrio Antiguo* y acepte con gusto, Llego por mi a las 3:00 PM.  
  
Fuimos a ver una llamada "La Maldición", que por cierto fue Michael quien la Eligio, Dentro de la sala charlamos antes de la frunció sobre los Bladebreakers, la BBA Etc. La película empezó y en ciertos momentos que si me asuste cerré los ojos, pero hubo un momento en especial donde el me tomo de la mano, me sonroje, me sentí extraño, me gustaba... el resto de la película fue toda una odisea de Horror, el miedo me entro de lleno y no hice mas que aferrarme de Michael.  
  
Después de esa escalofriante película llegamos a la cafetería en el barrio antiguo, pedimos un Pizza Norteña, con pollo y toda la cosa, yo me sorprendí por que nunca antes vi una cosa igual: Pollo, Piña, Salsa Barviecue, champiñones y otras cosas que no recuerdo. Michael la comió con singular alegría, pensé un poco y la probé, después de todo no sabia mal.  
  
"It might not be the Right Time  
  
Al Día siguiente el me mostró todo el campus, desde la primera planta que ya conocía hasta los niveles que hay mas allá. Poco después vi el lugar donde el entrenaba con mas empeño, lo que parecía ser un plato de Beyblade idéntico en el que peleamos hace unos años.  
  
Vaya! El entrenamiento de los All Starz no es la gran cosa, en realidad pasamos mucha parte del día en el Laboratorio; Hoy me Hicieron unos análisis de sangre y físicos etc, etc, un día de mucha pereza.  
  
"I might not be the right one"  
  
Nada cambio, unos días practicar el lanzamiento, otros pruebas y para terminar exámenes Escritos ¿para que? No sé, pero no me va muy bonito que digamos. Lógica, Filosofía, Trigonometría, Calculo diferencial, Lenguas etc... Materias que nunca creí llevar tan joven; Emily me ofreció ayudarme después del entrenamiento, si es que no tenia otra opción n_nU.  
  
No es por nada, pero las clases de Emily esta de la Flojera por no decir otra palabra, casi me quedo dormido, la chica casi me golpea y tuve que salir corriendo del departamento, realmente fue muy gracioso, Justo en la entrada estaba él ¿qué coincidencia no? . Le platique de mi pequeño problema con la pelirroja y el me ofreció su ayuda: ¿cómo decirle que no? realmente disfruto mucho de su compañía. Resulto que ese mismo día no estudiamos nada y solo vimos unas películas y echamos un poco de relajo acerca del Beyblade. Como era de esperarse los dos reprobamos, pero, sinceramente eso no me preocupo.  
  
"But the something about us I want to say"  
  
"Cause there's something between us anyway"  
  
Bueno, a pasado mas de un mes; la relación ente Michael y yo va aumentado conforme el tiempo y me siento muy feliz, pero, he notado que él se me queda viendo de una forma extraña, me intimida y hace que me sonroje ¿por qué?, no tengo la menor idea. El fin de semana me invito a un partido de baseball y después a ver unas películas a sus departamento (como todos los fines de semana).  
  
"I might not be the right one "  
  
Todo paso sin inconveniente alguno, después del partido llegamos a su departamento y charlamos largo rato, El no me quitaba los ojos de encima y sentí como me ruborizaba, decidí irme, me sentía muy incomodo, pero me detuvo, choco sus labios con los míos, y comenzó a saboréalos lentamente, los mordió, lamió; yo le correspondí y seguí su juego, sentí como metió su lengua en mi boca, Introdujo sus manos dentro de mi playera y parte de mis pantalones y comenzó a acariciar mis caderas, me estremecí en ese momento y el beso se hizo mas salvaje y desesperado. el placer no duro mucho por la falta de aliento, pero para mi fue una eternidad, quería mas, Lo deseaba tanto, mi cuerpo lo pedía a Gritos, Lo amo, y quiero sentirlo dentro de mi, Lo deseba.  
  
"It might not be the right time"  
  
Me susurro unas palabras al Oído, no me dijo nada mas, tomo mi mano y me llevo a su habitación, estaba muy nervioso, sabia lo que venia, pero no se si estaba preparado, llegamos al pie de la cama y me acosté en ella, tome un poco de aire y Michael se sentó encima de mi, se acerco y su juego de besos comenzó, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por todas esas sensaciones nuevas, mi cuerpo las sintió y comenzó a reaccionar, dejo mis labios y siguió con el cuello, lo empezó a lamer, un leve gemido se escapo de mis labios, sentía mucho calor y me quito la playera y mientras jugaba con mi pecho me desprendió de mis pantalones, tenis, Bóxer, de todo, termino conmigo y siguió con el, después de un corto tiempo ambos estábamos desnudos, observe excitado el cuerpo semental del aquel americano, Bien formado, Musculoso, deseable...  
  
"But there's something about us i've got to do"  
  
Siguió besando mi pecho y bajo hasta mi abdomen lamiendo mi ombligo y mi vientre, bajo un poco mas para encontrar mi miembro duro debido a aquella pasión, lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, justo ahí sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica y un segundo gemido se escapo por entre mis labios, comencé a sudar, el ritmo acelero, mis corazonadas, mis deseos, coloque mi brazo izquierdo en el hombro de Michael y me aferré a la sabanas con fuerza con mi mano libre.... arquee mi espalda y gemí con mas fuerza, no podía mas, mi cuerpo pedía ser libre a cada caricia que aumentaba con fuerza, mi cuerpo se estremeció, caí rendido sintiendo como mi semen se esparcía en todo mi abdomen...  
  
Michael miro satisfecho tomo un poco de semen entre sus dedos y lo saboreo lentamente, abrió con cuidado mis piernas, tomo un poco mas de aquel liquido y lo unto en mis piernas llegando a la rodilla; comenzó a saborear mi piel lamiendo y chupando como si estuviera hambriento de mi, hizo lo mismo con la segunda y las acaricio al terminar.  
  
"Some kind of secret I will share with you"  
  
Unto mas de la sustancia entre sus dedos e introdujo un dedo en mi entrada, de inmediato le aferré a las sabanas, era molesto... Introdujo un segundo dedo y el dolor aumento mas junto con las ganas de gritar, no satisfecho metió el tercero e hizo una serie de movimientos que me lastimaban, salió de mi y se puso en posición para poder entrar, se acerco a mi y deposito un beso en mis húmedos labios, me susurro algo al oído y de inmediato me aferré a el por el cuello, Comenzó a penetrarme, cerré los ojos inmediatamente y contuve las ganas de gritar, lentamente fue entrada y el dolor iba en aumento, tenía unas ganas horribles de Llorar, deje salir un sollozo junto con dos lagrimas, le pedí que parara pero no me escucho, entro mas; no me contuve grite, '!para!' , comencé a llorar '¡detente¡' ... se detuvo, solo porque ya no se podía introducir mas , ambos respirábamos agitadamente, el me dijo 'Todo terminara pronto, te lo prometo' , lo mire a los ojos, y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.  
  
Comenzó a Salir lentamente, pero entro de nuevo con una fuerte embestida... Grite... '!Aaaaaaaahh!' mi cuerpo se arqueo si que yo lo quisiera, me aferré con toda mi fuerza, pero lo que sentía ya no era dolor, si no placer... volvió a salir un poco mas rápido y entro con otra embestida, así volvió a hacerlo repetidas veces con un ritmo, estaba temblando, gritando como nunca antes, quería mas, comencé a seguir el ritmo rápidamente, ambos nos movíamos en uni- solo Oí los gemidos de Michael y me excitaron mas, Acaricie su espada... Sentía que ardía , que me quemaba por dentro, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación... acerque mis labios a su oído... y le dije en un tono seductor y entre gemidos....."Feel me...... Touch me.......... Love me........... Come take me higher........."  
  
"I need you more than anything in my life"  
  
Era demasiado, no pudimos mas y ambos llegamos al clímax juntos.... el americano callo sobre mi, respiraba agitada mente, Podía sentir sus latidos contra mi pecho al igual que el semen depositado en mi vientre, era cálido... una sensación agradable.  
  
"I Want more than anything in my life"  
  
Acaricie el cabello de Michael este acariciaba mi vientre. Permanecimos así por un largo tiempo, meditando, mas bien yo esta en la nube nueve, y realmente no quería bajar de ahí...  
  
"I'll miss you more than anyone in my life"  
  
Michael se incorporo y deposito otro beso, solo que este era un beso cálido y tierno... el me dijo:  
  
"I Love You more than anyone in my life"  
  
Unas cuentas lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas, el las limpio y me abrazo fuerte mente, Realmente me Ama, esto seria "Algo entre nosotros"  
  
~ Fin ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¡Termine! La verdad nunca creí terminarlo. Quiero agradecerle a dos personitas que me ayudaron dándome sus opiniones acerca del fic y mas que nada del Lemon, pero por respeto y por que mi primo no me vaya a golpear no diré quienes son.  
  
Como se dieron cuenta este Fic estuvo inspirado en la canción de daft Punk "Somethings About Us" si tienen tiempo escúchenla es muy Romántica, también me inspire en la de "Digital Love" (daft Punk) por que curiosamente Michael me recuerda al Guitarrista del grupo y el Wey que los va a Rescatar por eso me inspire.  
  
Espero sus Reviews y sobre todo la opinión de mi Primo, ¬.¬ a ver si se sube bien... Bye!!!  
  
¡Bye!  
  
-|- Setsuna Mudou -|-  
  
Sashua_maximillian@yahoo.com.mx ~ Mail ~ ^-^ 


End file.
